


Close Proximity

by ssoftsspoken



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Smut, commission, kinda to that last one LOL, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoftsspoken/pseuds/ssoftsspoken
Summary: Grian has made plans to prank Mumbo in the middle of the night. Mumbo decides something different will take place.





	Close Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lode900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lode900/gifts).



> this was commissioned by a good friend.
> 
> also! i have a discord server for hermitcraft fans! its shipper friendly so join if u wanna! we'd be glad to have u there. https://discord.gg/UKxqGbS

Grian quietly landed in Mumbo's base, a smile plastered across his face as he giggled mischievously. It was the dead of night, and Grian had a plan. He formulated it so perfectly! His eyes twinkled with a glint like the stars in the sky above, and he laughed mentally at the prank he was going to perform. He had his materials handy and ready to go, and he was going to execute it wonderfully!

Grian peered around at his boyfriend's base, proud at how far he had come with his building skills. He remembered when it had just been a little tree house and an underground cellar, and now it was this monstrosity! A beautiful monstrosity at that. But, that didn't matter right now. Grian had a very important job on his hands.

He had decided to prank his boyfriend in the middle of the night when Grian knew he was sleeping. He had as much time as he needed, but he did not plan on wasting it. Grian creeped across the floor, looking around every so often to admire all the hard work that had gone into this futuristic build, the whole place gleaming in the moonlight.

As Grian rounded a corner to head to where Mumbo would be sleeping, he was suddenly shoved up against the wall next to him. He let out a surprised gasp as he was pressed against the cool surface, large hands gripping to his shoulders. Grian looked up to the face of the tall man pressed against him, and a shiver went through him as he saw the look the man had. His eyes were lidded with a small smirk across his lips, and his face was outlined with moonlight and harsh shadows. It was... quite a sight. Both beautiful and arousing, Grian had to admit.

"What're you doing here at such a time, Grian?" Mumbo asked, his voice low and sultry, towering above the shorter man and pushing him further against the wall.  
"O-oh! I'm, uh, I'm just..." Grian stammered out, a light blush rushing to his face, spreading from his neck to the tip of his ears. "Uhh... I'm..." Grian moved his eyes away from Mumbo's and lowered his head, trying to hide the spreading redness on his face. He couldn't handle how Mumbo looked at him in this moment.

As Grian was trying to find something to say, Mumbo lifted a hand off Grian's shoulder and grabbed the shy man's chin, bringing his gaze back to his own and forcing him to be in full view. "Hm? What is it?" Mumbo asked, leaning his face closer to Grian's, the other hand on his shoulder moving off and down to his waist, gripping him tightly.  
"Um... I was here to, er, pra-" Grian started, but he choked on his words as he felt Mumbo's thigh be moved in between his legs and pushed firmly against his crotch. He could already feel all his blood rush downwards, and he went lightheaded from the sensation.

"Sorry, what was that you were saying? I couldn't hear you there." Mumbo whispered, his breath tingling against Grian's ear, sending shivers down his spine and pulses straight to his dick.

"I. Was. Here. To. Prank. You." Grian stated through clenched teeth, gritting them together as his face turned the same shade of red as his sweater. He couldn't help but let gasps slip out as he talked, quickly trying to suppress them. Damn, this was embarrassing.  
"Well, we'll have none of that, will we?" Mumbo asked, leaning down slightly so his mouth was hovering above Grian's. Grian thought he was merely referring to the pranking, yet, he was wrong. So, so wrong.

As Grian was about to respond with some retort, Mumbo pushed his leg up again, sliding it against Grian's hardening cock in his pants. He couldn't help but let out a slight groan, shuddering in place. He quickly moved his hands up to grasp at the front of Mumbo's suit, trying to brace himself in the current situation. His face burned. His breathing was heavy. How was he already a mess? A few words, a few touches, and he was already falling apart beneath his boyfriend. This night was not going according to plan. Yet, he wasn't complaining

As Grian was trying to handle himself, Mumbo let his hand that was on the other's waist slide off, moving it lower to push it under the red sweater. Grian let out another gasp as he felt fingertips trace along his stomach, moving more and more each breath he took. Grian was trying to suppress his little noises of surprise and content, but Mumbo was not going to accept any of that. He pushed his leg up more firmly.

"Ah! Mumbo!" Grian let out, letting his eyes snap to the other's face. He could see a smirk hidden behind a mustache, and a rosy color starting to build on the others face.  
"That's more like it." Mumbo responded, snickering to himself. "I would kiss you, but I wouldn't be able to hear those wonderful, sexy noises coming from you if I did."

Grian couldn't help but buck his hips at those words, moving against Mumbo's leg. The stimulation made him let out a small moan and he moved again. It felt amazing. Yet, he quickly stopped himself. This was all too much too fast. His face was beet red and his body was scorching hot. He was embarrassed, but he wanted more. He had almost completely forgotten why he'd come here in the first place. He was ready to throw his original plan out the window if it meant he could get a different type of satisfaction in return, desperately trying not to grind against Mumbo's thigh.

Grian knew he was already having too much, but Mumbo wasn't going to stop any time soon. He knew Grian was holding back, and the taller man was having fun seeing how far he could push the other. Mumbo started to move his leg against Grian's crotch in retaliation to the refusal of noises, but all he got was a tighter grip on his clothing and slight movement against his thigh. He wasn't going to have any of that, either.

Mumbo leaned his whole body forward, letting his own clothed dick press against Grian's stomach. He let his other hand slide under Grian's top to join the second and started to pull it off of the smaller man. If Grian was still able to hold himself back, Mumbo would just have to make it to where he couldn't anymore. Arousal coursed through Mumbo as he had the thought, ready to execute it immediately. As he felt Grian move against him, his own body heated up in arousal, his pants becoming a bit tighter than they already were.

Without warning, Mumbo pulled Grian's sweater completely off and tossed it to the side, bringing his arms back up to encase the builder against the wall. Mumbo closed the last inch of distance between their lips and started kissing him roughly, leaving no room for slow gentleness like they would usually have. Mumbo continued to amp it up by moving his leg continuously against Grian's cock, knowing exactly what to do to help him fall apart underneath him.

Grian had no room to think as everything happened so fast. He just wanted more. He began to grind against Mumbo's leg again, as roughly as their kissing. He moaned into their kiss and pulled against Mumbo's suit, trying to get as close as possible, pressing his aching cock against Mumbo. Grian rutted against Mumbo's thigh again and again and again, each time craving more and more stimulation. As the two moved against each other, their kiss got deeper and deeper until they needed to pull apart for air, gasping as they moved their sore lips away from each other's. Mumbo couldn't help but breathe out small comments to Grian, moving a hand down to caress the other man's cheek and hold his head in place. Mumbo didn't want Grian to lose eye contact, piercing into his hazy eyes with a lustful gaze, biting his lip as he looked down at the other.

"You're so needy, aren't you?" Mumbo muttered the question, smirking as he leaned his body back, peering down between themselves at Grian's heated motions. The low and husky tone Mumbo had sent shivers down Grian's half-naked body, and he couldn't stop moving his hips. He had to move. His arousal coursed through his body with each movement, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Each word Mumbo spoke into his ear made him lose more and more control, causing his legs to get wobbly underneath him.

"P-please, Mumbo," Grian managed to slip out in the middle of his moans, pulling against the front of Mumbo's suit harder to try and convey what he wanted, his hips stuttering and losing rhythm as the sensations coursing through his body were about to peak very soon. Mumbo's own arousal was quite obvious, sporting a rather large tent at the front of his dress pants, but he held back. Grian's noises didn't help, though.

Mumbo smirked again at Grian's quiet begging, moving his thigh against Grian's rock hard cock more firmly, making sure to go at a painstakingly slow pace. He watched as Grian kept desperately humping against his leg, clearly lost in his own pleasure. Grian's eyes had slipped shut a moment ago, his mouth slightly agape. He let out little pants and small, needy moans. Mumbo decided to give him a little bit more, hungry for his physical and verbal reactions.

Mumbo removed his hand placed against Grian's cheek and snaked it downwards, inching closer and closer to where their bodies were glued together. Mumbo knew Grian was oblivious to his movements and watched the other move his hips back and forth. The taller man wanted nothing more than to fuck Grian on the spot, but he wanted to drag their foreplay out for as long as possible. Making Grian a whining, needy mess beneath him was shooting waves of arousal through his blood stream, and he couldn't stop so soon. Mumbo waited a moment for when Grian paused his thrusting by pulling his hips back, taking the chance to move his hand between them, grasping at the obvious erection in Grian's pants. He moved his hand so quickly, Grian unknowingly thrusted into the other's appendage. Mumbo took the chance and wrapped his hand around Grian's clothed erection, moving his eyes up to Grian's blushing face as he did so. Mumbo needed to see his beautiful features, especially when they were accented with such pleasure.

That was exactly what Grian needed to be sent over the edge. As he felt Mumbo's hand closing around his covered arousal, he couldn't stop himself. He clung to the front of Mumbo's suit, a languid moan spilling from his mouth as his hips stilled and his body grew tense, cumming in his pants almost instantly from the touch. He bucked his hips weakly a few more times as he came down from his high, his cheeks burning and sweat beading on his forehead. Mumbo held him close, in the same position, for a few moments before he spoke.

"Well... I didn't expect you to cum so early." Mumbo chuckled, looking down at Grian with a gentle smile. He stepped back from the shorter man and inspected his small body up and down, making sure to engrave every detail in his mind. The way his legs were spread and how he was pressed against the wall. The way his head was turned to the side in embarrassment, avoiding Mumbo's gaze, his face flushed a deep red. The way he had moved his hands to his sides and was subconsciously trying to grip the wall, seemingly trying to get a hold of something. The slight damp spot on the front of his pants. Mumbo couldn't help but move his hand down to his own crotch, palming at the painful erection he felt was going to burst the seams of his pants. Grian was gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful like that." Mumbo murmured, letting his eyes drift over Grian's petite form one more time before he let his eyes rest on the other's hazy ones. He brushed his thumb over his clothed head and shuddered, craving more stimulation. More Grian. More pleasuring. Grian stared into Mumbo's eyes for a second, lost, and then let his eyes dart downward, his face flushing again as he saw what the other was doing.  
"Uh... Do you... want me to take care of that for you?" Grian asked, already pushing himself from the wall, his legs buckling slightly as he took a step towards Mumbo.  
"Be patient, my love." the other responded, stepping forward in time with Grian, moving at a faster pace than he was. He pushed Grian back against the wall once again, this time letting his hands roam across the other's chest, Mumbo gently pressing his fingertips against Grian's soft skin.

Grian shivered as he was pressed onto the wall once again, the cold surface flush against his back. He let Mumbo explore his body, loving the light touches ghosting over him, the traces of his fingers building on the afterglow of his release. Mumbo ran his fingers anywhere he could touch, making sure to take his time. He had already seen Grian so many times before, but each time they did something like this, it was a new experience. He knew he could never get tired of it. He knew he could never get tired of Grian. He knew he could do stuff like this forever and be happy with it. Being with Grian in these moments made his heart flutter and made him crave more.

Mumbo ran his hands up Grian's stomach, agonizingly slow across his chest, and rested them on his shoulders once again. As he did so, the mustached man leaned down once more and began to kiss Grian on his sore lips, this time much slower and sweeter. Mumbo began to pull back every few seconds, taking breaths and whispering praises to Grian, making sure to emphasize his words with a buck of his hips against Grian, grinding against him slowly and gently.

"I love you so much." Mumbo panted into Grian's ear. "You're so amazing and beautiful and wonderful." He kept kissing the smaller man softly, pressing against him more to be as close as possible. "I love you." Mumbo whispered, reaching his hands up to cup Grian's face, stopping their kissing to look into each other's eyes. Grian giggled in response and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too." He whispered back, resting his hands on Mumbo's waist as they started to kiss once again, slowly becoming more and more passionate. Grian began to quietly moan into their kiss once more as Mumbo grinded more firmly against Grian, dragging his aching cock across Grian's stomach with each thrust of his hips. Mumbo let his hands roam across Grian's body again, moving lower and lower until he had to bend his knees, letting his hands run over Grian's ass, imprinting the shape into his mind. Before Grian could react, Mumbo quickly picked him up in his arms, pressing him against the wall and helping Grian wrap his legs around his waist. Mumbo grinned into their passionate kissing as he let Grian sink down his body slightly, their crotches aligning and pressing his rock hard erection against Grian's growing one. They kissed sloppily for a few more moments before Mumbo broke their connection, pressing their foreheads together once again and breathing heavily.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" Mumbo asked, pulling one last moan out of Grian before hoisting him up, carrying the smaller man easily. Mumbo pulled them both away from the wall and swiftly headed to his bedroom, wanting to waste none of the time that the two had together. Mumbo entered his room, not even bothering to close the door as he stepped toward his bed. As Mumbo reached the bed, he leaned over and gently released Grian onto the comfy blankets, the two of them moving together so that Grian could lay on his back with his legs stretched out, and Mumbo could be comfortably seated between them. As Mumbo finished situating himself, he looked down at Grian and gave him a little smirk, a light blush dusting his face, and began to lean down, reaching his hands outwards and placing them on the other's legs. Grian watched as Mumbo moved his hands over his thighs, inching closer and closer to the hem of his pants, slipping his fingers beneath them quickly. Grian moved slightly against Mumbo's hands, trying to encourage him to slide them off his hips. Mumbo pulled down Grian's pants slowly, allowing the waistband to brush against Grian's erection, coaxing a moan to fall from his lips.

"You're adorable." Mumbo mumbled as he kept moving Grian's clothing off of him, making sure to brush his fingers along the inner parts of his thighs. "You're so cute like this, submissive beneath my hands." Mumbo continued. "Mumbo..." Grian lilted, squirming beneath the taller man from his gentle words, finally managing to wiggle his pants off of himself. Grian's face was bright red as he let out little breaths, his erection pushing at the fabric of his boxers, once again desperate for Mumbo's touch.

Mumbo tossed the pants to the floor haphazardly and turned to Grian. His own erection was pushing at his dress pants, and he yearned for it to be released, to touch and love Grian and make it be known that Mumbo owns him. Mumbo ignored it, though. He had decided he wanted to give Grian a special show, and had already started unbuttoning his suit. Grian watched as the suit jacket slid over Mumbo's shoulders and slipped off his arms. Grian's whole body burned as he watched what was taking place, resisting the urge to undress the other himself. He watched as Mumbo began to loosen his tie, dragging it away from himself slowly. Mumbo began to unbutton his white, disheveled dress shirt, his body slowly coming into view. As the shirt was pushed off his arms, Grian could see Mumbo's muscles moving and flexing, causing him to almost drool at the mouth. Fuck, he was handsome.

After Mumbo had completely undressed, he moved himself toward Grian, crawling over the other and dipping down to kiss his lips softly. The two moved against each other, Mumbo sucking and biting Grian's lips to coax sounds out of the other. Grian gladly obliged. After the two had run out of air, Mumbo wasted no time in pulling back and traveling down Grian's body, kissing along the inside of his neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin, leaving small red marks as he moved towards the collarbone. Grian's heart thumped hotly in his chest, the bumping so loud he figured Mumbo could hear it. He squirmed against Mumbo's mouth and let out soft pants, completely submissive beneath the other. He was at Mumbo's mercy and he craved more. 

As Mumbo reached Grian's crotch, he looked up at Grian and smiled softly, laying on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows. Before Grian could say anything, Mumbo pressed his cheek against Grian's clothed dick, the fabric still damp against his face, his blush spreading across his features once again. "You're so fucking hot." Mumbo cooed, moving his hands to hold Grian's hips downwards as he bucked from the sensations. "Please, Mumbo..." Grian pleaded, grinding against the other's face slightly, pushing against the other's hands with his movements desperately.

Mumbo chuckled at Grian's reactions and reached past the tent of his boxers, gripping the waistband and pulling the article off swiftly. Grian's dick sprung free at last, pulsing and twitching from the exposure to the cold air, desperate for any type of touch. Mumbo wasted no time in propping himself up and running his tongue across Grian's length, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking Grian into his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against him. Grian moaned and panted as Mumbo pleasured him, desperately trying to buck into the warmth surrounding him. Mumbo kept his hands firmly on Grian's hips, preventing any movements from him, teasing Grian with his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks slowly, taking more of Grian.

Mumbo kept going at the same, consistent pace as he sucked Grian off, but Grian's arousal kept building and building. He gripped the sheets beneath his hands as moans spilled from his mouth, trying to rock his hips back and forth, feeling himself creeping closer and closer to the edge already. It was going too fast and ending too soon. Grian's rocking began to become sporadic and irregular as his orgasm approached, which Mumbo took as a sign to pull off. A strand of saliva connected Mumbo's lips to the head of Grian's cock, causing Grian to try to snap his hips against nothing, biting his lip at the sight between his legs.

Mumbo moved his hands away from Grian's hips, moving them back across his stomach and chest, caressing him softly. Mumbo only felt him for a few more seconds before moving his hands towards Grian's crotch once again. Grian held his breath as he thought Mumbo would start touching him once again, but was proven wrong as one of Mumbo's hands clasped at his dress pants, pulling them off of himself and tossing them to the side. Mumbo's hard-on was now extremely evident through the thin fabric of his boxers, a visible damp spot located at the tip of his erection. Grian didn't get to fully enjoy the view as Mumbo brought a hand up to his concealed dick, running a hand over the bulge and tracing the outline of it with a finger, clearly trying to tease Grian once again.

"Is this what you want?" Mumbo purred, smirking at Grian as he pushed a hand under his boxers, pulling at himself as he looked Grian in the eyes, their gazes filled with lust and extreme want. "God, Mumbo... please. Yes, fuck." Grian moaned out in response, making himself more convincing as he squirmed in his spot, his obvious erection the main focal point of Mumbo's gaze.

Mumbo didn't respond. He pushed off his boxers completely, tossing them to the floor as his manhood stood stiff. A shiver passed through Grian as he gazed at the thick shaft in front of him, precum pooling at the tip. Mumbo shuffled in his spot, moving himself back between Grian's legs and hovering above the other, moving his hands to rest on Grian's thighs.

"Hand me the lube on the nightstand." Mumbo asked, massaging Grian's thighs and moving his hands slowly downward as he talked, holding Grian in his hands lightly. Grian turned his body, reached out, grabbed the lube, turned back around, and paused.

"Mumbo..." he questioned, peering at the other with a smile breaking across his lips. "This is usually tucked away. Did you know that I was coming tonight and... had this planned?" Grian chuckled, looking up at Mumbo softly. Right when Grian's words had finished coming out of his mouth, Mumbo's entire body flushed red, stopping his movements for a moment. He was clearly embarrassed. Just as quickly, Mumbo recovered. He licked his lips, leaning over Grian and hovering above his face, Mumbo cocking his head to the side as he looked down at him with a smirk. "What if I did? Hm?" Mumbo retorted, moving his hands swiftly down Grian's sides and gripping his hips, hoisting Grian onto his lap as he gazed into the other's eyes. Grian immediately fell back into his submissive role, letting out a gasp as he felt Mumbo press themselves together, Mumbo's cock dragging against Grian's thigh.

"Cute." Mumbo husked, moving his hands back up Grian's thighs and wrapping them around Grian's dick, beginning to pump him slowly. Grian bucked himself against Mumbo's hands, moaning from the sudden pleasure pulsing through him again. Mumbo watched as Grian fell apart beneath him, and a fiery pleasure burned throughout his body, pushing him onwards. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his own hips up, moving his hands to wrap around both of their erections, grinding himself against Grian and his own hands. They both moaned together as Mumbo stroked them both, running his fingers up and down Grian's length. He slipped his fingers over both of their heads, dragging precum across his fingers and down both of their shafts, causing Grian to shudder in place and rock his hips back and forth, pleading Mumbo to give him more.

Mumbo forced himself to pull his hands away from both of them, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube he had dropped earlier. He slicked his fingers and moved his hand down between Grian's ass, teasing his entrance before slipping a finger inside. Mumbo wanted to get their preparation finished with as soon as possible, but he kept his movements with Grian as gentle as he could keep them. Soon he had two, then three, and finally four fingers inside of Grian, the smaller man growing impatient and needy from the feeling of Mumbo inside of him. As Mumbo brushed his fingers against his sensitive spot, Grian let out a loud moan, trying to push himself downward onto Mumbo's fingers. Mumbo took this as a sign to remove his finger's from the other, Grian whining desperately as his pleasure subsided.

"Just a moment, love." Mumbo said comfortingly, dripping an extra dollop of lube onto his fingers and wrapping his hand around his dick, coating it and jerking himself off for a few seconds before he lined himself up with Grian. Mumbo kept Grian's legs spread with his own, and he slowly pushed himself into the other, quickly sheathing himself fully inside. Mumbo kept himself from thrusting into the wet heat, letting Grian adjust to the intrusion before he started thrusting slowly and shallowly, building a pace slowly for them both. Grian gripped the sheets in his hands and let moans spill from his mouth as he was fucked, his whole body burning as he wanted more and more of Mumbo inside of him. "F-fuck! Mumbo, please... more." Grian begged, pushing his hips downwards against Mumbo's gentle thrust's, physically yearning for more. Mumbo gripped Grian's hips in his hands, pulling back more between each thrust, slowly snapping his hips and pushing himself further inside of Grian. Grian moaned loudly as Mumbo pushed against his g-spot, his hips spasming from the sensations coursing through him. "Mumbo! Harder, fuck, please." Grian pleaded, pulling against the sheets as Mumbo picked up pace, slamming into his ass harder and harder. Mumbo gripped Grian's hips as he snapped his own forward, his moans breaking free from his lips.

Mumbo leaned forward slightly, keeping his hips moving rhythmically as he peered down at Grian, his whole face painted red. "You're so fucking hot, taking my dick so well." Mumbo moaned, biting his lip as he moved one of his hands to Grian's throbbing cock, jerking him off swiftly. Grian writhed beneath him from his words and his actions, almost being sent over the edge once again as Mumbo fucked him and jacked him off at the same time.

"I'm s-so close." Grian moaned, his hips spasming as he tried to get Mumbo deeper inside of him and thrust into his hand at the same time. Mumbo's grip was firm against his cock as he tried to hold back his orgasm, letting out desperate whimpers and cries as his body was stimulated.  
"Cum for me." Mumbo demanded with a sharp, deep thrust of his hips, stroking Grian more intently. Immediately, white hot waves washed over Grian, his orgasm crashing down upon him. His hips stuttered as he came, cum dripping onto his stomach and all over Mumbo's hand as he continued to pump his cock, relentlessly fucking him through his orgasm. Mumbo groaned as he snapped his hips harder and harder, pushing himself closer to his release to follow Grian. Grian pulled against the sheets as his body became more and more overstimulated, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he moaned nonstop.

"Mumbo..." Grian dragged out, clenching his thighs around Mumbo's waist as he was pounded into, Mumbo growing closer and closer to the edge until Grian let out a long moan that quickly pushed him over. His thrusting became sporadic as he came into Grian's ass, leaning over Grian and wrapping his arms around the other as intense pleasure coursed through him, causing his body to twitch and jitter.

The two pressed against each other as they regained their breath, Mumbo pulling his spent cock out of Grian as they laid together. Grian let out a soft whimper as Mumbo left him, feeling cum dribble between his legs, causing him to shudder.  
"We really made a mess, huh?" Mumbo chuckled lowly, leaning over to grab tissues to clean the two of them up quickly.

After Mumbo finished, he let himself lay down in the fluffy blankets next to Grian, wrapping his arms around his warm, naked lover. He sighed as he laid his head a top Grian's, his soft hair tickling Mumbo's face. Grian giggled as Mumbo pulled him against his chest, Grian nuzzling his head into the warm embrace.  
"You're not even gonna bother putting underwear back on?" Grian asked, smiling at the soft touches compared to what both of them had felt moments earlier, Grian's body still burning from the afterglow.  
"Mmm... There's no reason to." Mumbo hummed. "Especially considering what we're gonna be doing tomorrow morning."


End file.
